


Happy Birthday!

by 888Allis888



Series: Giftfics [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Skywarp is a chaotic character, Starscream is just tired at this point, Starscream’s lab is not that lucky, non decepticons was hurt in the making of this, though their pride might disagree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 15:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20677958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/888Allis888/pseuds/888Allis888
Summary: Somebot has learned about human birthdays and uses it as an excuse to surprise-glump everyone. There are rounds to be had and chaos to unfold.Also; Happy 35th Birthday to the G1 cartoon





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thedragonfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragonfly/gifts).

> For thedragonfly who said: Happy 35th Birthday to the G1 cartoon
> 
> How I use Dialog:  
“Spoken”  
*noise*  
_"muffled speach"___  
_*muffled noise*___

*Vop* *CLANK!*

“Gah!”

“Happy Birthday!”

“Get-”

*Crash!*

“-off!”

*Dunk*

“What are you even-!?” 

*CRASH! Clankclank*

“Oof!”

…

“Ugh. What was that for?”

“What?”

“The thing you said.”

“Happy birthday?”

“Yes. That.”

“It is something the humans say to celebrate and mark each year past a new arrival of their species. Their ‘Birthday’. You are supposed to say it back.”

“Why.”

“Because we arrived at the same day, silly. We have been awake here for 35 years today!”

“I don’t think that is what-”

“Anyhow! I’m making my rounds. See ya!”

“Wait! Get back here! Who’s going to clean-”

*Vop*

“-this mess up?!”

_*Vop*_

_*clank. crash*_

_“Happy Birthday!”_

_“Why you-”_

_*Vop*_

_-little…”_

*Swisssh*

“YOU! You better control your… What the pits happened to your lab!?”

*sigh*

“Not what. Who.”

_*crash*_

_*indistinguible far of yellling*_

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Look! I wrote a drabble!


End file.
